Soldier in Heat
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: After numerous battles with the Warriors of Choas. Lightning and Tifa gets on the Phantom Train to meet with their allies. Lightning takes this opportunity to rest. But is soon woken by Tifa who wants to help the soldier with her "heat". WARNING: Yuri, Futa


**Soldier in Heat**

Lightning is sleeping on one of the seats in the Phantom Train. Finding the blue cushions very comfy. She boarded this train with Tifa to meet up with the others. Finding the Phantom Train was a journey in its self. Having fought a few Warriors of Chaos along the way. It was no problem thanks to their teamwork and Lightning's leadership. When they got on, Tifa suggested for Lightning to get some rest because she fought the hardest between the both of them. Also took the most damage.

Liking the sounds of that she did just that and was out cold. Later on, Lightning wakes up from her deep sleep, when she felt a strange sensation on her crotch. It almost felt she was peeing, yet wasn't. What was this? When she opens her eyes, was shocked to see Tifa jerking off her cock. She also had opened Lightning's jacket while she was sleeping. Also, her skirt is rolled up and her shorts are off. There was some of her semen of Tifa's hand as well on Lightning's abs. "Tifa?! What are-ahh!"

Lightning grunted when Tifa moved close to her cum covered abs and lick them off slowly "I'm surprised you have something like this. How can you hide something this big and hard under that skirt of yours?" Lightning did her best to hold back her moans as Tifa moves her hand faster. Tifa giggled at Lightning's reaction. Finding it cute, "No wonder you're so cranky and tense all the time. Let me help you with that pent-up stress." She sucks on the head of Lightning's cock. Moving her tongue slowly around it, causing Lightning's body to twitch.

Tifa can taste pre-cum leaking out from the slit. So she takes it deeper, and deeper until it went down the back of her throat. Then back up all the way to the tip and back down again. She this repeatedly. Increasing in speed with each session. It felt like she did this before. But to who she doesn't know. That blonde haired swordsman who's face was similar to Lightning's pops into Tifa's mind. But from what her throat told her, Lightning is bigger, and her tongue said Lightning had a better taste then whoever she sucked off previously.

Looking at Lightning's face, Tifa saw she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. A deep red blush burned from ear to ear. She was even drooling a bit. It was expression new to Tifa. It was kind of sexy. Tho Lightning was always sexy.

Lightning let out a loud and adorable moan as she shot a large torrent of cum into Tifa's throat. So much came out it filled her mouth to the brim. Tifa tried to drink as much of Lightning's tasty cum as she can, but some oozed out and dripped on her breasts. _"Such a waste."_ Tifa thought. Gulping the last of Lightning's cum. She then wraps her huge soft breasts around Lightning's still rock hard cock and with her tank-top still on. Not giving Lightning a chance to recover her breath.

Tifa can feel Lightning's cock throbbing like crazy as she moves her breasts up and down slowly. "Does it feel good Light?" Tifa asked with growing lust in her tone. Lightning could say a word so she just nods. The softness of Tifa's breasts felt amazing.

"Yes! Your breasts feel amazing!" Lightning cried. Opening her eyes.

"It's going to feel even better." Tifa said before taking the head of Lightning's cock once again into her mouth. Tifa got hooked on Lightning's taste. It was so addictive that Tifa's tongue licked every drop of pre-cum that leaked out the head. Soon cum burst out and Tifa happily drank all of Lightning's milk. After she swallowing it, Lightning had lusty look in her eyes.

"Get on your back Tifa." Lightning said feeling horny for the first time in her life.

With a smile, Tifa lays on her back then pulls her tank-top up. Allowing Lightning to see her bare breasts. She was wearing a bra underneath. When Lightning pressed Tifa's huge orbs of flesh together her fingers sank in. Then Lightning slides her cock between Tifa's lovely rack. The black-haired beauty moans as Lightning fucked her breasts. Her red eyes locked on Lightning's blue eye. Both ladies were filled with lust and love.

"You like drinking my cum?" Lightning asked and Tifa instantly nodded with a smile "Then open up."

As soon as Tifa opens her mouth, Lightning shot another huge load. She showed Lightning the cum in her mouth, then closed it swallows and opens again, Lightning smiles "Sexy." she then held Tifa's hands and pulls to she's sitting upright. "Hold your breasts together, I'm not done with them yet." Lightning said now standing in front of Tifa.

"Sure Light, my breasts are yours." Tifa said with a soft voice. Placing her hands on Tifa's shoulder fuck her breasts again. From the front this time. As she does this, leans in to kiss Tifa who didn't hesitate to lock lips with her. With the way, Lightning's cock rubs against her rock hard nipples causing her whole body to shake in pleasure. It's going to make her cum. Soon Tifa felt Lightning's cum flow between her breasts.

Next, Tifa lays down again on the seat and Lightning crawls on top of her. Lightning takes off Tifa's panties then tosses it over her shoulder. Spreading Tifa's legs Lightning lowers her head and presses her lips on Tifa's pussy. Who lets out a loud moan as Lightning's tongue slowly moves over her lower lips. Tifa was a bit nervous when Lightning saw her hairy pussy. But it looks like Lightning doesn't mind it.

"Light~" Tifa moans as her new lover kept licking her pussy who had her eyes closed once more. Tifa back arched when a tongue enters her womanhood. It went where it can. The big breasted brawler shut her eyes and her breath went ragged. "I'M CUMMING!" Tifa shouts and shoots her love nectar into Lightning's mouth. But Lightning kept licking. Getting more out of Tifa. She did this for a solid 10 minutes. Turing the fighter's mind to mush.

"I want you inside me~" Tifa said moaning while in a lustful daze. With a nod, Lightning moves up, grabs Tifa's legs, and shoves her whole cock deep inside Tifa's pussy. Who came again. Causing Lightning to moan because how tight Tifa got. Wanting to tease Tifa moves her hips slowly, but her thrust where strong. Causing Tifa's breasts to jiggle a little. "Harder~" Tifa moans with half-closed eyes, "Fuck me harder~"

"Like this?" Lightning asks pumping her hips faster and rougher.

"YES!" Tifa cries. Her eyes now shut. Tifa reaches up and pulls down the zipper on Lightning's turtleneck. "No bra Light?" Tifa asks with a lusty smile. Lightning smiles back and nods. Both lovers were enjoying each other's breasts bounce. Tho Tifa's is bigger, Lightning's was not too bad. Tifa can see potential in them.

Rolling her shoulders, Lightning lets her sleeveless jacket and turtleneck fall to her elbows, "I think this will make it feel better." Lightning said leaning in, press her breasts on Tifa's. Since their nipples were rubbing together made the two lovers extra horny. Tifa's arms instinctively went around Lightning. Holding her close. Her hands felt Lightning's bareback. She may have left some scratch marks. Hope Lightning doesn't mind.

Stopping her hip movements Lightning cums in Tifa's womb. Tifa moans as Lightning fills her up. Lightning pulls out and lays on her back with her hand behind her head. "You know what to do~" Lightning said smiling. Tifa nods and crawls on Lightning and sits on her cock. She immediately bounces on Lightning huge cock. With lust taking over Tifa grabs Lightning's breasts. She uses some spell she knows to make them big like her's. Don't ask how she knows this spell as Tifa has no idea, "A gift." Tifa said.

"Thanks." Lightning smiles "Here's your's!" Tifa cries out in pleasure as Lightning blasts another large load of thick cum.

Tifa gets off and lays on her chest and raises her ass the air. "Fuck me from behind~" Tifa asks her lover. Lightning does it and Tifa loves how good Lightning fucks her doggy style. Lightning grabs Tifa's wrists firmly and pulls her arms back. Seeing Tifa's puckered hole came up with a wonderful idea. Lightning pulls out then quickly shoves her cock in Tifa's ass. Make her scream at the top of her lungs with pleasure.

"DESTROY MY ASS!" Tifa cries out.

"You're crying, are you alright?" Lightning asks.

"They're tears of joy." Tifa said in a slight slur.

"Right." Lightning chuckles and keeps fucking Tifa in the ass. She can't make her mind which feels better, Tifa's pussy or her ass. _"I'll just fuck them both."_ Lightning said and moves her hips at lightning speeds. She went so fast that to Tifa, Lightning is fucking both of her holes at once. The crazy fuck ton of pleasure Tifa got, wiped her mind clean.

Forgetting the fight with Chaos and his warriors, also that she's from another world. All that is on her mind is she's Lightning's fuck toy. All of her belongs to her mistress. When Lightning cums, made sure both Tifa's holes are full of her seed. But she still some left. Moving in front of Tifa grabs her head and fucks her mouth.

Fucking as hard as she did to Tifa's ass and pussy. Tifa welcomes this treatment with open arms. Lightning was impressed that Tifa's throat can take such a pounding. Tho Lightning made sure she finishes quickly because it looks like Tifa is running out of air. Luckily, Lightning soon came and fires the last of her cum. When she pulled out was still cumming so some lands of Tifa's face.

"Shit, I think I overdid it." Lightning said. Looking over Tifa who is a twitchy, sweaty mess and covered in her cum. Lightning thought it best to clean her up. Then let her have a turn to rest. Lightning stayed by Tifa's side until she woke up. During her sleep, Tifa rested her head on Lightning's lap. Something she's not used to.

"Hey, Light." Tifa said opening her eyes. Enjoying her 3-hour nap. She got up and stretched a little. Tifa can feel her mind returning to normal.

"Sorry." Lightning said scratching her cheek.

"For what?" Tifa asked confused.

"I overdid when we were..." Lightning said blushing. Unable to finish the rest.

Tifa giggled. "No. No. It's fine. I actually really liked it~" she said winking. "I can't wait to do it again. Maybe with Yuna next time."


End file.
